Mi rosa
by Marinuqui
Summary: Lily siempre ha sido considerada la chica perfecta... ¿Qué sucedería si amase a alguien que no es correcto? "Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Advertencia: Femslash (o yuri), ¿incesto?


_**Este fic participa en el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_.

**Pareja: Rose Weasley y Lily Luna Potter**

**Advertencia: Femslash. **

**Al fin escribo esto. Al principio no tenía pensado escribir nada de esto, pese a que sea mi…Tema favorito o en el que mejor me muevo xD Sin embargo, por ese mismo hecho, quise hacerlo. Soy partidaria del femslash, veo que aquí abunda mucho Slash y aunque al principio iba a escribir un Albus/Scorpius cuando decidí que fuese un romance, me decanté por lo otro.**

**También en un principio quería hacer un paralelismo entre dos situaciones de violencia, pero viendo que quizás era un lío, lo dejé y presentaré esto xD Espero que os guste y que al menos no asuste a nadie xD**

Se posó sobre la madera de roble, clara bajo los rayos de sol. Se quedó pensativa, dejando que sus sentimientos hablasen por ellos mismos por vez primera. Sus labios se entreabrieron finamente, con una elegancia propia de ella. Apartó su cabello pelirrojo con cuidado, posando sus pupilas de tonalidad miel sobre el escritorio de la habitación. Recorrió con su mirada esta para poder observar el color de las paredes. Azul cielo. Lo que más la calmaba y satisfacía. Suspiró un poco, pensando detenidamente en todo lo que le faltaba y, a su vez, poseía

Sabía que todo aquello era extraño. Lo que sentía, vamos. Era algo indescifrable y que tampoco quería descubrir. Aunque, muy a su pesar, lo estaba haciendo a cada segundo que pasaba. Parecía una carrera contrarreloj. Era algo que no podía soportar. Se abrazó a sí misma sentada en el suelo. Cerró los ojos con necesidad, torneando sus labios en una suave sonrisa. Algo cálida. Llena de recuerdos confusos y reconfortantes. De momentos vividos. De experiencias inolvidables

Aspiró el aire con cuidado, dejando que este se escapase al poco tiempo, disfrutando de la calma del momento. Posó su rostro en la colcha que sobresalía de la cama. Era azul, igual que su habitación. Parecía verse en una especie de nube. Y en el fondo, lo estaba. Dejó que su melena cayese por su rostro con ese toque tan sensual que le caracterizaba. Era muy guapa, aunque a veces no sacase partido sobre ello

Era la menor de tres hermanos. Se sentía fascinada por serlo. Pero ya no era una niña pequeña a cargo de sus hermanos mayores. Ya no era esa mocosa que creía en los cuentos de hadas. Ya no era la que se dejaba llevar por el romanticismo. La que soñaba con su príncipe azul pese a no sentir predilección por hombre alguno. Ya no era esa joven casta y pura. Delicada y frágil como una muñeca de porcelana. Con esa piel pálida

Con su cabello más oscuro que el de su madre. Se parecía a su abuela. Decían que era su vivo retrato. Excepto sus ojos. Esos ojos que solo heredaría su hermano mediano, Albus. Su nombre era Lily, también gracias a su abuela. El segundo era Luna, pero prefería Lily

Era de ese tipo de chicas perfectas a las que todo el mundo detestaba. Era excelente en sus notas. Era guapa y en general, popular. Poseía una sonrisa radiante, propia de cualquier persona que poseyera la felicidad. En verdad, cualquiera diría que es así. La mayoría de los chicos estaban enamorados de ella. Podía dejar a cualquiera inerme ante sus palabras. Era Gryffindor, inteligente y encima, deportista. Lo que se dice la chica perfecta. La perfección parecía ser la palabra exacta para ella

Pero cuando estaba ella sola. Sin nadie más a su alrededor, podía ser quien era en verdad. Y demostrar que no era la mujer esa feliz que parecía. Esa chica perfecta. Porque no lo era. Todos creían que el chico que la tuviese sería el más afortunado. Pero no. Nunca. Porque ella sabía que ningún hombre podría tenerla. Porque su mayor defecto era ese. No le gustaba besar a ningún chico. Su primer beso fue desastroso. Su segundo beso fue pésimo, y el tercero fue horrible

Ya el cuarto fue mejorando, pero cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una imagen que la dejó sin palabras, separándose bruscamente del apuesto chico que la observaba sin entender. Tan lejos, y a la vez, tan cerca. Apartó su mirada de él para encontrarse con la suya. Siempre con la suya. Una sonrisa se apoderó de ella cuando vislumbró la suya, intacta, tierna. Y eso le daba fuerzas. Podía escuchar las recriminaciones del joven, pero no importaba

Aún lo recordaba todo. Luego llegaron los celos. Malditos sentimientos para ella. ¿Acaso no podía sentir nada normal, y no aquello? Pero era así. Suspiró al recordarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que sentir aquello que reconocía como amor? Ladeó la cabeza, desesperada

Y todo por ella. Por esa pelirroja con un tono de cabello mucho más claro que el suyo. Con esas pupilas brillantes, azules como la mar, como el propio cielo. Con esa sonrisa cohibida. Con ese contoneo de sus caderas. Tímido. Desapercibido ante cualquier mirada. Pero no la suya. Esas manos finas, con esas uñas perfectamente largas que se deslizaban por la tapa del libro que siempre llevaba pegado a su pecho. Delgada. Con sus senos totalmente redondeados, de pequeño tamaño. Debía admitirlo, era guapísima

Con su media melena, casi corta después de un cambio de look. Y en ese instante, se enamoró más todavía de ella. Con ese mirar tan profundo y coqueto a la vez. Al menos a ella le resultaba así. Era casi perfecta. Tenía un carácter fuerte, y es cierto que habían tenido fuertes discusiones, pero esa era su relación. De mejores amigas. Hasta ahí era todo perfectamente normal. Bueno, dentro de lo que cabía en su concepto. Pero había algo todavía más que la desconcertaba…Que eran primas

Era la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo. Y su nombre era ideal para ella. Porque era una rosa. Con esas mejillas ligeramente coloreadas. Romántica. Soñadora. Con su mundo especial en su mente. A veces la observaba a escondidas, temiendo ser descubierta. Y se embriagaba por su belleza. Es que era tan hermosa…

Se estremeció por un segundo cuando se percató de la presencia de alguien. Sus ojos chocaron entonces con los suyos, que sonrió un poco. Y eso hizo que su corazón latiese un poco, pero solamente un poco, más rápido de lo normal. Tampoco iba a mentir. Se aceleró por completo. Parecía estar a punto de salir por su boca. Suerte que lo supo disimular adecuadamente, girando su cabeza. No quería verla. No en ese preciso instante donde una sensación se acomodaba en su estómago

Rose se acomodó a su lado con una especie de sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, Lily se percató de la tristeza en su mirada. Parecía algo sorprendida por ello, y de eso se percató la mayor, que se toqueteó las manos, un tanto nerviosa. Se veía afectada por algo, aunque no sabría bien explicar la razón de ello. Y tampoco quería saberlo. Seguramente que era por algo del estúpido Malfoy

Sí. Scorpius Malfoy. Un chico encantador y adulador. Era el mejor amigo de su hermano. Guapo. Sus ojos grises te absorbían a su campo, de forma que si te dejabas arrastrar, caerías rendida a sus pies. Su sonrisa, con esos dientes afilados que tan peligroso le hacían parecer. Su cabello, rubio y perfectamente peinado. Esas prendas negras y elegantes que le quedaban bien. Era del mismo curso que Rose y se llevaban bien…Demasiado bien. Bufó con tan sólo pensarlo. Sin embargo, la otra prefirió callar, mirándola de soslayo.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?-Inquirió la mayor de los hermanos Weasley, cayendo en la cuenta de su presencia al fin.

Le había parecido un sueño. En verdad, no lo era. Sus labios se entreabrieron con el fin de emitir una palabra, pero no era capaz de ello. No de poder fingir que todo era normal cuando todo aquello parecía tan absurdo como la realidad misma. Nada tenía sentido viviendo ella como hasta ahora, con el corazón en un puño. Rose no cambió el gesto de su cara, severo y a la vez dulce. Acarició entonces el dorso de la mano de su prima menor con cuidado, procurando que esta no se apartase de su lado. Se veía preocupada por ella. Lily sonrió con ironía. Le estaba haciendo sufrir a la persona que quería.

-Estaba pensando en mis cosas-Se encogió de hombros

-¿En Jack?-Inquirió la otra frunciendo el ceño. Negó con la cabeza, relajando a la chica Weasley-No te merece, Lils. Eres mucho mejor que él-Ella negó con la cabeza de nuevo, apenada

-No es culpa suya, Rose-Levantó su mentón, cruzándose con la mirada de su mayor confidente-Él es un chico fantástico. Y…-Dudó-Se me declaró-La mayor abrió los ojos exageradamente-Me dijo que me quería

-¡Dios mío!-Exclamó, si bien era con cierta sorpresa, también con un tono que no supo describir su prima-Y…-Titubeó-¿Qué le has respondido?-Quiso saber, bajando la mirada

-Que es muy amable y que le considero un buen amigo-Sonrió con ternura-Pero que no siento lo mismo por él…Y me gustaría que no fuese así. Me explico-Comentó ante la perplejidad de la otra-Es el chico perfecto, ¿sabes? Es uno de mis mejores amigos. Es apuesto, es buena persona…Y hacemos una pareja perfecta…

-¿Pero?-Adivinó su acompañante

-Pero no le puedo corresponder-Lamentó-No elegimos a quien amar, y mi corazón, para mi desgracia, ha elegido a la persona menos indicada-Susurró al final-Desearía poder estar a su lado-Rose asintió

-Todo saldrá bien, pelirroja-Acarició su hombro con tranquilidad-Quizás esa persona también siente lo mismo hacia ti-Murmuró con cuidado

-Lo dudo mucho-Replicó-No sabe lo que siento y mejor que sea así. Es algo prohibido-Rio con ironía-Creo que es en lo único que parece fallar la perfecta Lily Luna Potter…En que su amor es prohibido. Es pecado…Es algo tan oscuro que ni yo misma comprendo que pueda existir-Argumentó, suspirando

Weasley se quedó callada ante las palabras de su prima favorita y se acercó un poco más a ella. No rompió esa caricia que proseguía ese movimiento lento, cariñoso, propio de una persona que quería a otra sin miedo a nada. Sonrió un poco por ello, prosiguiendo con esos movimientos lentos, tratando de trasmitirle cariño y apoyo. Y un mensaje que ni ella misma podía llegar a entender

-¿Y si esa persona también te quiere?-Inquirió mientras que la otra se apartaba un poco, levantándose para evitar la mirada de la otra

-No lo creo…Como ya te he dicho, no sabe lo que siento. Ni pretendo que lo descubra… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha sucedido con Scorpius?

-Nada.-Se limitó a responder-Estábamos los dos el otro día a solas y…-Titubeó-Intentó llegar al…Final, ¿entiendes?-Lily se giró, boquiabierta-Pero no llegó a suceder nada. No estoy preparada…No sé nada de eso-Se acercó con cuidado

-¿Nada de qué?

-De eso…Del tema del…Sexo-Susurró con cuidado y algo avergonzada-¿Qué es lo que debe hacer una mujer en esos momentos?

-Deberías saberlo, Rose…Es algo común entre dos personas que se aman-Sin embargo, la pelirroja la observó sin mucho comprender-¿De verdad que no lo sabes?-Negó con la cabeza

-No mucho…Pero tengo interés de saber de ello. Y tú siempre me has ayudado en estas cosas. Fuiste tú la que me aconsejó como debía besarle. La que me ayudaste a hablar con él con tranquilidad como si fuese una de nosotras-Musitó, acercándose todavía más a esa fina figura-¿En serio que no me podrías ayudar?-Cuestionó con cuidado, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente

-Pues…Bueno, todo empieza cuando él te estrecha entre sus brazos-Dijo con un intento de tranquilizarse y no llorar allí mismo

-¿Me estrecha entre sus brazos? ¿De pie o en la cama?-Quiso saber ella, mirándola intensamente

-Puede comenzar de pie, para intensificar el momento-No le dio mucha importancia

Sin embargo, percibió la cercanía del cuerpo de su prima, la que deslizó sus brazos por el tronco de la otra, entrelazando sus manos para acorralarla en un abrazo más cariñoso de lo normal. Lily se separó un poco, algo desorientada por la cercanía. Mas sabía que todo aquello era por aprender. Por poder llegar a satisfacer a su novio. Suspiró un poco, percibiendo la mirada profunda de la joven

-¿Y después?

-Después llega el beso…Es la forma que él utilizará para excitarte y…-Comenzó a insinuar, pero calló

-No creo que eso sirva…Los besos de Scorpius nunca me llegaron a…Llamar la atención-Desvió la mirada

-En este caso será diferente…Más que nada porque es para llegar a hacer el amor con él, quien te quiere como nunca ha querido a nadie-Indicó con cuidado, posando su mano en la mejilla

-Tengo miedo, Lils…No sé cómo hacerlo. Yo…

-No tengas miedo-Exclamó desesperada la pelirroja

Permanecían de pie, mirándose intensamente e intercalando sus miradas. La pelirroja se separó de la más mayor y tiró de ella con un movimiento lento, sentándose sobre la colcha de la cama. Su prima siguió sus pasos y se colocó a su lado, mirándola sin poder evitarlo. Sonrió. Sus ojos azules brillaron con emoción

-Debes humedecer primero tus labios-Y lo hizo como prueba. Rose hizo exactamente lo mismo, pero con torpeza-Más o menos así

-¿Y después?

-Imagínate que soy Malfoy-La otra rio por ello mientras la miraba divertida

Tragó saliva, titubeando, y se acercó poco a poco hacia la mayor. Sus labios se rozaron con cuidado al principio, dispuestos a distanciarse en cuanto se lo permitiese el momento. Pero cuando lo sintió, parecía estar en medio de la oscuridad. Era como si el vacío, la inexistencia, tuviese un sabor exquisito. Si al principio le resultaba raro, sus labios se seguían juntando en un baile extravagante. A un ritmo que parecía marcar sus propios corazones. Y que no les hacía desistir en la idea de proseguir con ello. Después de que sus narices se encontrasen en esos movimientos llenos de sentimientos, se separaron poco a poco, un poco a regañadientes

Lily abrió los párpados después de ello, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Rose, quien permanecía con los labios entreabiertos por ese algo que le parecía demasiado intenso. Una forma de buscar esa gran pasión del amor. Una forma de huir de todo aquello que les había encadenado a una realidad que la sociedad imponía. Eso era lo que había querido al principio Rose, en esos días que empezó a fijarse más en su prima de lo normal

Quizás clavando su mirada en sus largas piernas, bien torneadas y formadas. Puede que en el respirar calmado de la chica, subiendo así su pecho a pocos segundos. Esos que eran pequeños y redondeados, igual de perfectos que sus novelas románticas, las que se veían diferentes desde que empezó a sentir todo aquello por la menor de los Potter. Y ahora la tenía en frente, dudando por ello. Se iba a levantar cuando lo retuvo

-Lils…

-El beso se completará cuando sea con Scorpius, el amor de tu vida-Entonces, se enfureció

-¡¿Cuando te vas a dar cuenta?!-Parecía exasperada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-¡De esto!

Y antes de que pudiese decir nada, se lanzó hacia ella, tomando su rostro y besándola apasionadamente, cayendo las dos sobre la cama. La menor parecía sorprendida, aunque no dudó de corresponder al beso con más intensidad incluso que la otra. El ardor se trasmitía por todo su cuerpo, y podía percatarse de que la piel de Rose quemaba. Esta se separó para poder coger algo de aliento. Estaban tan cerca que podía oír los latidos apresurados de su corazón, su aliento contra su cara y su cuerpo debajo del suyo. Siempre había soñado con aquello

Se dieron la vuelta, cayendo Lily sobre Rose, riendo risueña por ese encuentro con la que era el amor de su vida. Deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo a la vez que podía percibir la respiración acelerada de su prima, con un ritmo parecido al de su propio corazón. Este parecía chocar contra su interior. La sangre hervía, pero nada podía impedir que la besase con más intensidad, deslizando su mano por el nacimiento del cuello hacía el nacimiento de sus pechos, desatando con un movimiento ligero la camisa

Simplemente eso, quizás para percibir mejor la piel blanquecina y pálida de la chica Weasley. En otra época no le había resultado nada atrayente, pero ahora le parecía un imán que, si no conseguía lo que pretendía, parecía estar a punto de estallar. Tomó después la mano de la chica para besar las yemas de sus dedos con cuidado, dejando así un poco de marca en la palma de su mano. La otra gimió, satisfecha por esos besos que depositaba la menor de los Potter en su cuerpo. Se sentía plena sintiéndola así, tan cerca

Sus miradas se encontraron en ese instante de caricias prohibidas, de pasiones sofocantes y de amores que aparentaban ser imposibles. No dudó de ello. Volvió a colisionar sus labios contra los de ella. Estos estaban fríos, casi helados, como la nieve. Eso no le impidió proseguir, sintiéndola todavía más suyas.

Una vez, cuando estuvo con ella a solas, se preguntó qué era ese hilo que parecía unirla a Rose todavía más, sin poder evitar que este incrementase cada vez que intentaba no pensar en ella sin mucho éxito. Era como si la amase, llegó a pensar. Ahora sabía que era eso. No era nada más. Era esa cercanía. Esa lejanía que a la vez la mataba…Era un algo que la enloquecía en todas sus formas, cayendo en la cuenta de que amaba a esa chica tan sencilla

-Mi rosa…-Susurró entonces, con su rostro demasiado cerca del de su amada, Rose-Mi rosa…Mi rosa-Repitió varias veces, feliz de todo aquello. De poder trasmitirle esas palabras a su prima predilecta.

Su melena caía sobre el rostro de la muchacha, para al final, volver a besarse como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Sus labios seguían en esa búsqueda. Quería decirle que la quería. Que la amaba. Que sentía hacia ella cosas que nunca había sentido. Pero sabía que no hacía falta. Porque Rose la rodeó con sus brazos mientras proseguían con sus besos, estos más calmados y más dulces que cualquier otra cosa.

Si tuviese que definir al amor, podría hacerlo con una sola palabra. Muchas veces nos preguntamos que es ese sentimiento. Nos rompemos la cabeza, hablando malamente, para explicar que es aquello que lucha por salir a la luz. Ahora, cuando la tenía al fin entre sus brazos, a su rosa, sabía perfectamente que a partir de ese instante, podría decir lo que era para ella el amor en una sola palabra. Una palabra de cuatro letras, que escritas podían parecer perfectas, y pronunciadas, una hermosa melodía. Y el día en el que su hermano, Albus, se lo preguntó, no dudo en responderle franca y serena, levantando el mentón mientras estrechaba con fuerza la mano de su adorada novia y prima, quien sonrió.

-Rose…


End file.
